Ingatan Masa Lalu
by blackpapillon
Summary: ..."Aku selalu ada di sini." /oneshot/


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Ingatan Masa Lalu**

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Anak lelaki itu selalu ada di sudut yang sama.

Di pojok halaman akademi ninja, bagian yang selalu sepi saat jam istirahat karena bagian itu khusus digunakan sebagai tempat latihan.

Namun, bila ada waktu luang sedikit saja, anak itu selalu pergi ke sana. Anak lelaki yang meskipun usianya masih kecil, namun memiliki semangat dan tekad yang luar biasa. Mata hitamnya begitu sigap, tubuhnya sudah terampil menghadapi berbagai serangan-serangan yang sedikit sulit, dan refleks yang sangat bagus. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi anak terpintar di akademi—juga paling ambisius untuk mendapatkan peringkat yang lebih tinggi.

Namun, ambisinya yang terlalu besar menyebabkan ia tak begitu mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak seusianya.

_Aku ingin sehebat kakak._

* * *

Dan selalu, selalu saja, gadis kecil itu berdiri di sana. Di balik jendela besar di belakang ruang perpustakaan. Ruangan yang juga sepi dari celotehan anak-anak, hanya ada rak-rak buku yang menemaninya, membisu mendampinginya.

Ia selalu membuka jendela itu sedikit; membiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna pink tertiup angin. Ia membetulkan pita merah yang dipakainya dalam diam. Ia berharap bisa melihat_nya. _Biarpun hanya dari jauh. Biarpun ia tak bisa menyapa, hanya melihatnya saja. Gadis itu tak ingin mengganggu latihannya, ataupun juga membuat anak itu menyadari keberadaannya. Namun ada keinginan terpendam yang tertidur di dasar hatinya. Ia berharap keinginan itu menghilang saja, namun perasaan itu tak bisa ditahannya.

_Aku menyukainya._

* * *

Anak lelaki itu berlatih terus-menerus. Ia tak pernah merasa lelah. Ia tak ingin kalah dari kakaknya. Ia tak ingin disepelekan. Ia tak mau dibanding-bandingkan. Dia hanya ingin mendapat sekedar pengakuan dari ayahnya.

"Sasuke," panggil seseorang. Anak itu menoleh. Gurunya menghampirinya. "Kau masih berlatih? Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

"Tapi, Iruka-sensei, bukankah sekolah masih dibuka?" tanya anak lelaki itu, "Aku akan pulang saat matahri terbenam."

Iruka tersenyum. "Tapi, kalau kau tidak pulang juga, ada orang lain yang juga tidak akan pulang," kata Iruka tenang, lalu menoleh ke arah jendela besar di dekat sana. "Sakura... kau juga pulanglah. Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

Sakura terkesiap, ia merasakan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia membuka jendela itu sedikit, memunculkan wajahnya. "Eh... ba... baiklah, Iruka-sensei." Gadis kecil itu melompati jendela, lalu membungkuk pada Iruka dan Sasuke. "A... aku pulang dulu!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi heran, namun gadis itu telah berlari. "Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke. "Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

Iruka memandang anak didiknya dengan tatapan geli, lalu menepuk kepala Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kesal (dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil). "Begitulah, Sasuke. Dia tak akan pulang sebelum kau pulang." Kata Iruka. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau pulang juga sebelum ayahmu mencarimu."

Sasuke menatap wajah gurunya lama. Lalu beranjak pergi. "...Ayah tak akan mencariku."

_Kenapa dia harus mencariku? Sudah ada kakak._

* * *

Sakura berlari begitu cepat, wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berlari ke sebuah taman, berhenti, dan duduk di sebuah bangku, napasnya terengah-engah. Tadi ia sudah bertemu secara langsung dengan orang yang ia sukai—maksudnya, biarpun hanya sekilas, tapi mereka sudah bertemu! Sakura berpikir keras, apa sebelumnya anak itu juga sudah menyadari kehadirannya? Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia merasa malu. Ia malu karena tadi tak bisa bicara apa-apa...

Tapi, gadis kecil itu bertekad, besok ia harus pergi lagi melihatnya.

* * *

Kakaknya lagi-lagi tak mau menemaninya berlatih.

Padahal sudah begitu lama ia menginginkan kakaknya menemaninya. Bukan ayahnya pun tak apa. Sudah percuma. Hanya sekali waktu ayahnya mau melihat hasil latihannya. Ia sudah tak mengharapkan ayahnya memujinya lagi.

Anak itu menatap hasil latihannya. Boneka-boneka jerami itu sudah habis oleh serangan shuriken dan kunainya. Ia teringat ucapan ibunya.

"_Kalau dengan ibu, dia membicarakanmu terus, lho..."_

Tapi, kalau ia tak dapat melihat buktinya, itu sama saja dengan bohong belaka.

Anak itu melihat ke arah langit, sudah sore. Tidak terasa ia tela berlatih begitu lama. Ia bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat seseorang di balik jendela perpustakaan. Gadis yang ia tahu karena setiap hari selalu ada di situ.

_Dia datang lagi. Selalu dan selalu._

* * *

Sasuke berjalan cepat, ia tak mau sampai di rumah karena terlalu larut. Hari sudah malam. Ia terlalu asyik berlatih melempar shuriken. Sekilas ingatannya beralih pada gadis kecil berambut merah muda dan berpita merah itu.

Namanya siapa, ya... seperti yang Iruka-sensei bilang, namanya... _Sakura._

Langkahnya semakin cepat. Ia sudah sampai di depan kompleks perumahan klan Uchiha, namun sunyi. Perasaan gelap dan mengerikan mengelilingi tempat itu, membuatnya ingin pergi saja. Namun perasaannya terpaku.

_Ayah? Ibu?_

Di hadapannya, mereka terbujur kaku. Tak bergerak. Suasana penuh darah. Dalam sekejap semua bagaikan kota mati. Tak ada lagi yang menyambutnya. Yang ada hanya pemandangan penuh darah. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dilihat oleh anak seusianya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia berteriak. Ia menangis. Ia berlutut. Menggeram. Ingin marah, tetapi tak bisa. Emosinya tertelan.

_Aku ingin mati saja._

Tubuhnya lemas. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke sebuah telaga. Biarlah ia mati. Biarlah ia tenggelam. Tak bisa. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengerti, mengapa kakaknya melakukan hal itu. untuk mencari pengakuan-kah? Untuk mengukur utsuwa-kah? Untuk mendapatkan kekuatan...

"_Adikku yang bodoh... bencilah aku. Dendamlah padaku. Dan teruslah hidup dengan cara yang memalukan..."_

Kekuatan...

Sebetulnya kekuatan sejati itu bisa didapatkan dari apa?

_Biarkan aku mati._

* * *

"Kondisinya sudah parah saat pertama kali kami menemukannya... untunglah dia selamat."

"Sekarang, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Iruka khawatir. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kami belum begitu tahu, tapi... sekarang masih dalam masa kritis. Anda bisa menengok keadaannya nanti dua jam lagi." Kata salah seorang staf medis rumah sakit Konohagakure.

Sakura baru saja memasuki ruangan rumah sakit bersama orang tuanya ketika ia mendnegar percakapan itu. ia beringsut dari sisi kedua orangtuanya, lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding. Sepertinya ada orang yang mengalami kecelakaan... _siapa? Sepertinya orang yang sangat penting... _ia dapat melihat Iruka-sensei, beberapa orang berseragam jounin, bahkan Hokage ketiga ada di sana. _Ada apa?_

"Iruka, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya pemimpin desa itu. "Apa kau tahu kronologi kejadiannya?"

"Ah, Hokage ketiga!" sahut Iruka cepat, "Saya sangat senang anda mau datang menengok... kelihatannya, Uchiha akan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Untunglah salah seorang jounin menemukannya... dia sudah mengapung, tapi masih bisa diselamatkan. Hanya saja sekarang keadaannya kritis." Kata Iruka. "Kasihan sekali anak itu. aku berpikir ini mungkin karena depresi psikologis... bayangkan, anak sekecil itu harus menghadapi kenyataan: seluruh anggota keluarganya dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri."

_Eh? Uchiha?_

Hokage menarik napas. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu," kata lelaki tua itu bijak. "Kita tak dapat menemuinya... kalaupun nanti dia sadar, kita tak akan bisa mengobati luka hatinya. Seandainya dia punya teman dekat..."

"Dia tidak punya teman dekat," Kata Iruka. "Aku sudah membujuknya untuk lebih sering bersosialisasi dengan teman seusianya, namun dia lebih suka berlatih. Terlebih lagi, setelah kejadian itu, dia menjadi lebih menutup diri..." jelasnya lagi. "Kurasa, Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki teman yang cukup dekat dengannya."

Sakura telah menghilang dari balik dinding begitu nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut.

* * *

Anak lelaki itu merasa pusing. Ia tak tahu ia ada di mana. Rasanya tubuhnya melayang... lalu turun lagi. Terus begitu. Melayang dan turun kembali, lalu keadaan sekelilingnya berkelap-kelip; kadang penuh bintang, lalu gelap, terang, bergaris-garis...

Apa dia sudah mati?

Rasanya dingin. Beku. Ia tak ingin keluar.

_Biarkan aku begini. mati. mati dalam kesepian.  
_

* * *

Sakura berjingkat membuka pintu. Ruangan itu putih polos dan berbau menyengat. Ia mengernyitkan hidung. Lalu matanya bergerak mencari-cari.

_Dia ada di sana._

Anak lelaki yang selalu ia lihat, yang selalu ia perhatikan. Selalu ia menunggunya sampai selesai berlatih, untuk kemudian diam-diam pulang setelah ia pulang. Memang, beberapa hari ini anak itu terlihat aneh... namun Sakura tak menyangka ia akan menjadi seperti ini. Entah. Rasanya dadanya sakit sekali. rasanya pedih mendapati bahwa orang yang kau sukai terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Sakura berjalan pelan, mendekati anak yang terbungkus mesin-mesin aneh itu, berbisik di dekat telinganya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukannya," kata gadis itu pelan. Diulurkannya tangannya, mengusap rambutnya pelan. Terasa dingin. Mungkinkah dia tak akan bergerak lagi? Gadis itu bergidik saat membayangkan hal itu. ia tak menginginkan hal itu. ia ingin anak itu kembali seperti biasanya, berlatih lagi dengan giat... "Semua akan kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan kembali berlatih di sana."

Ia merasa dadanya berdesir. Ia berjingkat. Dan mengecup lembut kening anak lelaki itu.

"Aku selalu ada di sini."

Gadis itu berjingkat pergi dengan hati-hati, kembali menutup pintu tanpa bersuara, dan menghilang di antara keramaian orang yang masih sibuk membicarakan keadaan anak laki-laki itu.

* * *

-

-

-

Sasuke membuka mata. Sakit. Itu yang pertama ia rasakan. Penglihatannya penuh dengan bayangan-bayangan aneh; sekilas demi sekilas, sekejap dmei sekejap, namun semua tampak mengerikan.

Tidak. Ada sekilas bayangan yang ia ingat... sesuatu di luar hal-hal yang menakutkan itu. sesuatu yang hangat. Menenangkan. Dan membuatnya merasa nyaman...

Ia melihat tangannya dari sudut matanya. Sehelai pita merah. Entah apa dan siapa yang membuat benda itu berada di sana. Ia tak mampu mengingatnya. Semua bagaikan mimpi. Namun ia ingin berterima kasih karena rasa itulah yang membuatnya kembali dalam kehidupan nyata. Ada beberapa kata yang mampu diingatnya, namun ia tak dapat menangkap siapa yang bicara padanya.

Yang langsung tergambar di dalam ingatannya, adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda.

"_Aku selalu ada di sini."_

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Hoaaaam Ide cerita ini sudah muncul sejak sebelum aku membuat **Hari Ini, Hujan Turun **(fic ini favoritku dari semua buatanku. Hahaha). Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu. Namun entah kenapa aku begitu kesulitan untuk memvisualisasikannya dalam bentuk cerita. Akhirnya baru sekarang aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Tapi, aku juga masih merasa ada beberapa bagian yang kurang. Khususnya, di bagian awal-awal.

Ada yang sudah bisa menangkap timeline cerita ini? Yup, cerita ini berkisar di tankoubon nomor 25. sedddih sekali. Cuma di sini beda cerita ya, haha.

Aku tak menyangka review dari kalian banyak sekali! terima kasih banyak! Heheee, padahal aku buat fanfic cuma berkisar antara SasuSaku dan SasuSaku saja, yaaa. Memang, di FF Indo dikit amat cerita SasuSakunya... karena itu aku akan menambah lagi jumlahnya! Yahooooo! Semangat, nih...

Ngomong-ngomong soal fanfic bersambung, ada yang mendorongku untuk membuat fanfic bersambung... hieee... aku senang sekali. aku suka fanfic bersambung, tapi kalau membuatnya agak susah. Aku berniat membuatnya, hanya saja sekarang aku masih mencari apa inti dan konflik cerita, agar nanti pengembangannya mudah. Aku takut kalau langsung dibuat, akan merusak jalan cerita nantinya... misalnya, ceritanya jadi kelewat ngaco dan endingnya banyak yang belum terselesaikan. Aku tak mau seperti itu. nah, apakah kalian ada ide? Silakan sampaikan dalam review, ya! Kalau bagus, aku akan menggunakannya—setelah sebelumnya memberitahu kalian, tentu saja!

**Special Thanks for All readers, Reviewers, and Those Who Add Me on His/Her Favorite List! Mukya! (0)V  
**

Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


End file.
